cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
ProBova
Content Author: TheDarkMaster ProBova is a cow-morph transformative that turns its consumer into a Lacta Bovine. It's obtained by enhancing LaBova at Lumi's shop for 100 Gems. ProaBova, when consumed You drink the Pro Bova. The drink has an odd texture, but is very sweet. It has a slight aftertaste of milk. Description This cloudy potion has been enhanced by the alchemist Lumi to imbue its drinker with cow-like attributes. Stats *Effects: Restores hunger by 20. *Value: 6 *Counts as slime feed. Transformations ProBova gradually turns the champion into a cow-morph. Specifically, it turns them into a Lacta Bovine. Stat Changes *Increases strength by ((str - 60)/10). 33% chance. *Increases toughness by ((tou - 60)/10). 33% chance. *Decreases speed by ((spe - 30)/10). 33% chance. *Increases corruption by ((cor - 50)/10). Always happens. Appearance Changes *Decreases largest penis' length by 1 to 3 inches. Also decreases by 0.5 if length is between 2.9 and 6. Hyper Happy mode must be off. 50% chance. **Removes penis and testes, if penis length becomes 2in or below. Grows virgin vagina if has none. ***If player has a vagina or has more than one penis, instead removes a penis. ***If has no vagina or penis, grows a vagina. Increases lust by 10. *Increases breast size by 1 to 3 cups, if size is HH-Cup or below. Increases sensitivity by 0.5. *Changes hair to normal hair, if not already. Will set hair color to brown. Always happens, if it can. *Sets lactation multiplier to 1.25, if multiplier is less than 1 and breasts are D-Cup or higher. Increases sensitivity by 0.5. *Increases nipples per breast to 4, on all breast rows. *Increases lactation multiplier by 2.5 if multiplier is above 1. Will also increase nipple length by 0.25 if length is under 1.5in, which increases sensitivity by 0.5. *Increases vaginal looseness by 2, if looseness is under loose. 50% chance. *Changes tail to cow. 33% chance. *Changes ears to cow, if has cow tail. 25% chance. *Increases height by 3 to 7, if height is under 8ft (96in). 50% chance. **Increase roll divided by 2 if height is 6ft 2in (74in) or taller. If roll ends up as 0, it's set to 1. *Changes feet to hoofed and sets leg count at 2, if has cow ears. 50% chance. *Changes skin to black and white spotted fur. *Changes face to cow, if has black and white spotted fur. *Changes horns to cow/minotaur, if has human face. 33% chance. **Horn length set to 1 if starting with no horns. Otherwise, set to 2. *Increases horn length by 1 to 2, if has cow horns, size is under 5, and has human face. 33% chance. *Increases hip size by 1 to 4 if hips are under rating 15. 50% chance. *Removes gills. 25% chance. *Increases butt size by 1 to 2 if rating is under 13. 50% chance. *Changes Sand Trap vagina type to human vagina. 33% chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Grants Feeder perk, if breasts are DD-Cup or higher, lactation multiplier is 3 or higher, and corruption is 35 or higher. 50% chance. *Removes Oviposition perk. 20% chance. *Removes Black Nipples status effect. 33% chance. *Changes femininity by 3, if it isn't 79. 33% chance. *Changes thickness by 4, if it isn't 70. 33% chance. *Changes tone by 5, if it isn't 10. 20% chance. Trivia *The code for gaining hoofed feet says to increase corruption, but has the value increase at 0. This can be rather confusing in-game, since the value increased arrow appears but no stat changes occurred. *Regular LaBova, oddly enough, can change the champion's face to human, while the enhanced version cannot. In exchange, however, ProBova can change their face to cow.